Abby Who?
by AnnaSun
Summary: Abby is invloved in an accident. Can Carter and Susan make her better? CARBY in later chapters! My first ER fanfic. CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 1

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Abby didn't know how she had got here or why she was here either. She tried to clear her foggy mind but the fog wouldn't lift. She was lying on a bench outside 'County Cook General Hospital.' Her clothes were worn and dirty and she tried to forge the urge not to be sick. Suddenly she heard a noise from above her. It was faint but she managed to hear the sound of her name being called.

"Abby is that you?" It was John Carter. He stood over her frail form. 

Abby didn't say a word and only nodded yes before opening her eyes. The cloud in her head started to clear and her blurred vision caught sight of Carter's legs in front of her face. She blinked trying the clear the mist and when it did so she attempted to sit up. Her body protested and the collapsed, Carter catching her as she nearly hit her head on the iron arm rest of the bench.

"God Abby what happened to you?"

Abby didn't say anything.

Carter propped her up against the bench and began to examine her. From what he could see she had a deep cut to her head, blood around her mouth area and her arm was hung limply at her side. He looked at her worryingly. Her breathing was coming out in ragged gasps and she looked as if she would soon loose consciousness at any moment. Carter put a firm grip around Abby's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Abby can you tell me what happened?"

Abby still didn't reply. She just gave him the look of a pained expression and her eye lids started to close.

"Abby stay with me." Carter shouted, shaking her a little.

Her eyes stayed firmly closed and he laid her body back down on the bench.

"I'm going to get some help."

He raced back inside the hospital in search of someone to help him. He ran to the desk to see if anyone was there but there was only Frank who was stuffing himself with donuts. He ran down the first corridor and into another one. As he was turning the third he bumped into Susan who was carrying a patient's folder. Her folder went flying to the floor and the documents sprayed out everywhere.

"Susan I'm sorry." he said, beginning to pick up the documents.

"That's okay. Why are you in such a hurry?"

Carter looked up from a document he was holding.

"It's Abby-" he stopped, a worried look coming over Susan's face.

"Abby?" Susan questioned.

"Yeah I found her outside. She's in a bad shape."

"Do you know what happened?" Susan asked, picking the rest of the documents up. She followed Carter outside.

"No she hasn't said a word."

Susan followed Carter over towards the bench where he thought Abby was laying. She wasn't there.

"I swear she was here when I left."

Both Susan and Carter began to scan the area for Abby.

"Do you see her?" Susan asked.

"No-" Carter looked over by the alleyway "There. She's over there."

Abby was standing by the bins. As Carter and Susan got nearer she started to stagger over. She only got within a few feet and Carter was able to grab her before she collapsed.

"I'll get a wheelchair." Susan said.

"No I'll carry her. She needs medical attention right away."

Carter started to walk back to the hospital when Abby started to cry. Her wails were loud and she started to struggle in Carters arms.

"Shhh Abby. Shhh." he tried to quiet her down. She cried even more.

"Shhh. Shhh" he whispered into her right ear "It's okay. You're safe now."

Abby calmed down and sobbed occasionally shaking at the same time.

Carter got her inside.

"Trauma 1 or 2?" Susan asked Carter.

"Let's get her to a cubical. I don't want to free up one of the trauma rooms if a major accident comes in." 

Susan nodded and guided Carter over to the nearest cubical. He laid Abby down on the bed and Susan started to undress her into a gown. Carter had turned around to give Abby some privacy.

"Look at this." Susan called and Carter turned around. There was a seatbelt mark gliding across Abby's chest and abdomen.

"You think she was involved in a car accident?" Carter inquired.

"Looks like it" Susan replied.

When Abby was fully dressed, Carter felt Abby's forehead.

"She feels cold." he stated, "Can you get a warm litre of saline and a warm blanket."

"Okay" Susan replied, heading out the cubical. 

As Susan made her way down the hallway Dr Weaver stopped her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"It's Abby" Susan started "Carter found her outside. She's in a bad shape. Carter's looking after her in a cubical."

"I see. I'll leave you two in charge of getting Abby better. If you need me I'll be in my office Tell Abby to get well soon."

"I will. Thank you"

Susan returned a few minutes later and started the IV.  
"Has she said anything?" she asked Carter.

"No."

Just then Abby began to awake more, her face contorted in pain.

"I'll go get some morphine." Susan wrapped the blanket around Abby and walked out the room.

"Hey Abby." Carter said.

Abby looked at him blankly.

"It's Carter. John Carter. Remember?"

Abby frowned, shaking her head.

"Don't worry Susan and I are going to take care of you. Alright?"

Abby nodded.

Susan returned and gave Abby some morphine.

"The pain will go away soon." She said, smiling at her.

Carter looked at Abby's mouth. He pulled a penlight out of his pocket.

"Can you open your mouth for me Abby" he instructed.

Abby looked at him blankly and tears rolled down her cheeks. Susan took hold of her hand and stroked it back and forth with her thumb.

"Carter's just going to examine you Abby. He won't hurt you. You know that don't you?"

Abby nodded.

"Good can you open you mouth up then so Carter can look inside?"

Abby nodded again and opened her mouth. As she did so a trickle of blood flowed out the corner of her mouth. Susan got an emesis basin and held it under Abby mouth as Carter shone the penlight inside.

"What do you see?" Susan asked.

"There's a lot of blood." He went and filled a glass with water and then returned, handing it to Abby. 

"Rinse and spit" he ordered and she did so.

He shone the penlight back inside.

"It looks like she's bit her tongue. There's a deep cut. She'll need stitches."

Carter removed the penlight and smiled at Abby. 

"That's wasn't so bad was it?"

Abby shook her head.

"I'm going to look at your head next." Carter said and shone the penlight in front of Abby's eyes.

"Pupils are dilated and sluggish. Planter reflects also delayed but negative. We'll need to get her a head CT."

"Right I'll go page radiology. I think we should speak with neurology. Abby seems to be very disorientated and hasn't said much." Susan said and got out her pager.

"Okay good idea." Carter replied.

"Abby have you got any neck pain?"

Abby nodded and Carter felt her neck. She winced in pain.

"We'll need to get a neck x-ray to rule out any breakages. She could just have some whiplash but we need to be sure." He found a neck collar and placed it on Abby.

Abby started to get very dizzy and couldn't seem to focus any move. She began to feel extremely nauseous and started to get frantic.

"What is it Abby?" Carter asked, seeing Abby get aggravated.

"Sick" she barley managed out. 

Carter quickly understood what she was saying and shoved the emesis basin under her mouth as she began to heave, coughing at the same time. She couldn't catch her breath and started to wheeze with each cough. Susan returned to the room indicating to Carter that she had paged radiology. When Abby had finished being sick Carter got his stethoscope off from around his neck and placed the end pieces into his ears.

"I'm just going to listen to your lugs, Abby."

He placed the cold disk onto Abby chest but she pulled away muttering to her self.

"I hurt," she admitted, like a small child.

"We both know you do Abby and we're trying to help you." Susan said. "Let Carter listen to lungs. You sound like you having trouble breathing."

"Smoke" Abby said, tears in her eyes.

"You inhaled smoke?" Carter asked.

Tears fell down Abby's cheeks as she nodded. Susan took her hand once more stroked it back and forth for comfort.

"We'll let's have a listen and then I can get you on some oxygen. Then I can examine your arm. Alright?" Carter said.

Abby nodded, though still quite unsure.

"Take a deep breath for me." Carter instructed and Abby complied.

"Good" Carter shifted the disk around before placing it back around his neck.

"Breath sounds are a little strained. Susan get her on 100% oxygen."

Susan nodded.

"We'll get a chest x-ray to rule out she hasn't popped a lung."

"Okay Abby all that's left his to check you arm."

"Chest" Abby said, "I hurt"

"You're chest hurts? Can I take a look?"

Abby nodded and Carter lifted up Abby's top. He pressed down on her chest and abdomen.

"Does that hurt?"

Abby nodded again.

"It looks to me as if you've bruised them. I'll put some ice bags on them in a moment to reduce the swelling."

Abby nodded.

"Right then lets look at your arm."

He tried to move Abby's arm to get a better look but she moved away. She pulled her knees up onto a tight ball and tried to ignore the pain in her arm. The morphine hadn't set in yet.

"I hurt, I hurt." she muttered to herself.

"I know you do Sweetie. I'm going to make the pain go away."

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Susan" he instructed "Can you hold her while I examine her arm? I don't want her to move about."

Susan moved closer to Abby and put her arms around her. Carter took hold of Abby's arm and started to examine it. Tears were falling down Abby's cheeks and she tried to fight off tiredness through the pain.

He moved her arm gently, examining the large infected cut that was across part of it. He pressed down on it and Abby gave out a painful hiss.

"Guess that's sore then" Carter said aloud to no one in particular. 

"Abby can you move your fingers"

Abby tried but to no Averill.

"What about your other hand."

Abby managed to move her fingers very easily.

Susan went and got a portable oxygen mask and tank and brought it inside.

"I think she's hit a nerve. This cut is deep and infected and her wrist looks broken. We'll also need to get that x-rayed." Carter said

Susan put the oxygen mask down.

"I should take some blood to check the infection hasn't spread to her blood stream."

She went out and returned to take some of Abby's blood. She tied a tourniquet around Abby's arm and inserted to needle, drawing the blood. Abby groaned in protest.

"They're all done." Susan threw the needle away. 

She moved over to Abby and tried to place the oxygen mask over her face but Abby pushed it away.

"No!" she cried and started to move off the bed.

Carter put his arms around her trying to stop her but she began to struggle and shout. She managed to wiggle out of his grasp but he grabbed her again and she banged her arm on the railing on the bed.

"Ow!" she cried out "Nooooooo!" she let out a plaintive scream and began to fight again. Carter pushed her firmly down on the bed and Susan and him held her down until she had quieted. Susan was then able to put the oxygen mask over Abby's face and Carter injected Abby with a drug to send her to sleep. For the first time that day Abby's body lay quiet and still. 

It would be a long night.

****

To be continued…?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 2

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

About an hour later Abby returned from her x-rays and CT. She was dozing in her bed with Susan at her side. Carter had stitched up all her cuts and given her more morphine for the pain.

"How's she holding up?" Carter asked, as he entered the cubical.

"She's been in and out of sleep since she got back. I'm just waiting on the results."

"Talking about results" Carter said, "The blood work came back negative."

"That's a good thing then." Susan said smiling.

Abby began to wake up, her eyes fluttering widely. When they were fully opened she took in her surroundings.

"Hey Abby." Susan said smiling at her.

Abby returned a frown.

"Susan?"

"Yeah you remember I was looking after you last night."

Abby shook her head, her forehead creasing with pain.

"I hurt." She admitted. "Sick."

Carter placed an emesis basin under her mouth as she began to heave again, coughing and shaking at the same time. Susan placed her arms around Abby and rubbed circles on her back. Abby's eyes grew wide when she couldn't take in other breath. She gasped trying to get air into her lungs but couldn't. Carter quickly placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth but she pushed it away.

"Abby stop fighting it. You need to keep the oxygen on. You must have inhaled a lot of smoke."

Abby started to cry and started to throw up again. Susan climbed onto the bed next to her and rubbed circles around Abby's back.

"It's okay Abby. Shhh. It's okay."

Abby quieted down and accepted the oxygen. She slowly drifted off to sleep again.

+++++++++

Carter rapped on the door of the neurology and Doctor Black opened the door.

"Hello Dr Carter what brings you here?"

Carter took a seat at the desk whilst Dr Black shut the door. He sat down at his desk.

"I have Abby Lockhart down stairs. I found her outside the hospital yesterday. She's in a quite bad shape. She got a deep sap lac and I'm awaiting the results of the head CT. She's showing signs of short-term memory loss and has been very disorientated. She's being very reluctant to let Susan and I treat her."

"I see. Is she showing signs of dizziness and nausea?"

"Yes. She's been sick a lot."

"If you'd like to show me the way I'll come down stairs and have a look at her."

"Follow me then." Carter said, walking out the door.

They made their way downstairs to the cubical where Abby was with Susan. When they arrived Abby was sitting up in bed, the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Hello Abby." Dr Black said, smiling at her.

"Hi" Abby replied.

"Doctor Carter here tells me you were found outside the hospital yesterday."

Abby nodded.

"He also said you are experiencing some memory loss. Do you remember what happened?"

"No-ow!" Abby groaned as she caught her tongue "Tongue." she said, a pained expression on her face.

"She's cut her tongue badly." Carter filled Dr Black in.

"I see. Just nod yes or know to the questions I'm going to ask you."

"Do you know your name?"

Abby nodded.

"Do you know your surname?"

Abby thought for a moment then shook her head. 

"Do you know what job you do, Abby?"

Abby shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Its okay Abby you'll get your memory back soon."

Susan went out of the room and returned later with the results.

"The head CT showed no signs brain damage but did show some bruising and swelling around her skull. This is probably why she's experiencing memory loss. I suspect she'll have the memory loss until the swelling goes down."

"I agree. Maybe in a few days or even a week the swelling should go down. I'll then give a few short memory tests to see how she's doing." Dr Black smiled at Abby. "Don't you worry everything going to be just fine."

He smiled at Carter and Susan and then left.

"What about the other results?" Carter asked Susan.

He followed her and she placed the arm x-ray on the screen, illuminating the light.

"It looks as if she'll need surgery. The cut's deep and she has several bone fractures and breakages."

"I agree. What about the chest and neck z-rays."

Susan put them up on the screen.

"Chest x-ray looks clear to me so does the neck x-ray." Carter observed.

"Must be whiplash." Carter said.

"I'll go tell the OR to get ready for Abby's surgery." Susan said.

"Good idea. I'll stay and comfort her."

+++++++++

Abby was sleeping when Carter left her to find Susan. It had suddenly got busy in the hospital and a car accident victim was being brought in. Abby shifted about and couldn't get comfortable. She could hear a familiar sound, which made her start to wake up. The car accident victim was shouting at the top of his lungs. Somehow she recognised the voice. She slowly made it out of bed and walked towards the sound. She tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in her head. She made it all the way to trauma 1 where she caught the sight of the victim going into full arrest.

"We need to start CPR!" Shouted Elizabeth who was in the room.

A nurse moved over and started CPR on the man. Abby swallowed and a flash of something flew in front of her eyes; smoke! There was smoke in the accident. She remembered the man too. He must have also been in the accident she thought. Suddenly she lunged forward into the room throwing the nurse out the way.

"You have to help him!" Abby wailed, "You have to save him." She tried to do CPR with her good hand but it wasn't working.

"Abby what the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth cried, "Get off my patient!"

"No!" Abby cried louder "You have to save him." 

Elizabeth tried to move Abby out the way but she wouldn't let her.

"Call security!" Elizabeth called to the nurse.

The monitor suddenly stopped and the guy lay still.

"Abby you need to stop. This man is dead now. Stop CPR."

She moved closely to Abby and pulled her hands away from the man. Abby screamed and ran to the corner of the room, sinking to the floor and busting into tears. She started to hyperventilate and wouldn't let Elizabeth near to give her oxygen. Two security guards stormed into the room.

"Where's the problem Doctor." The first one asked.

"Thanks for coming but I have everything under control."

The security guards nodded and walked away. 

Suddenly Carter flew into the room hearing all the commotion.

"Abby!" He cried "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Carter what the hell happened to Abby?" Elizabeth asked.

"I found her outside yesterday. She's in a bad shape."

"Abby was trying to give my patient CPR. He died."

Abby wailed louder.

"She needs oxygen." Elizabeth observed "She's hyperventilating."

Carter found an oxygen mask and tried to place it over Abby's nose and mouth. Abby cried louder and pushed it away.

"It's okay Abby. You didn't kill that man. He was on his way out."

Abby calmed down a little and whimpered to herself.

"Can I put the oxygen mask over you now?" Carter asked her.

Abby nodded and Carter slipped it over Abby's nose and mouth.

"Nice deep breaths Abby."

Abby complied inhaling the oxygen.

"Good girl."

He pulled Abby into a hug and whispered soft words to her as she began to quiet down. When he pulled her away she was fast asleep in his arms, looking peaceful for the first time that day.

Who was the man in the car accident and how did Abby know him?

****

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 3

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm not sure what age Abby is or if she's still with Carter in this fanfic. I've only really started to watch ER so I'm quite new to it.

"When's Abby coming out of Surgery?" Carter asked Susan.

"I don't know. Elizabeth said it could be a while."

Carter sat down on one of the chairs in the ER lounge.

"Why did it have to happen to Abby. She's such a nice person. Now look at her she's in such a bad shape."

"She'll get through this." Susan encouraged "We'll both help her."

Susan sat down next to Carter.

"I wonder how Abby knew about that man in trauma 1?"

"Elizabeth told me she was trying to give the guy CPR." Carter replied

"You think he was in the accident to?"

"Possibly. But then I can't understand why he was brought in a day later. Its strange."

"Yeah it is. Maybe when Abby's memory comes back she can tell us who he was." Susan said "They found no ID or nothing on him."

+++++++++

A while later Abby returned from surgery.

"All went well." Elizabeth said "We had to put some pins in her arm to hold the bones together. She's going to be in a pain when the drugs wear off so be prepared for that. I had to also intubate her just to be on the safe side."

"Ok. Thank you." Carter replied.

Carter and Susan went to Abby's bedside she was fast asleep but something wasn't right. Her eyelids were moving about wildly and there was sweat all over her face and body. Suddenly her body arched and the monitor by her side started to beep harshly.

"She's having a panic attack!" Cried Susan "Get the tube out of her. She can't breathe."

Carter quickly removed the tube and Abby's eyes flashed open and she gasped for air. She looked widely around the room unsure of where she was.

"Abby it's okay. We're here." Susan reassured her.

Abby looked at her the fear draining from her face. Carter slipped the oxygen mask over Abby's nose and mouth and told her to take deep breaths.

"Its okay now Abby. Nice deep breaths."

Abby closed her eyes feeling tired again.

"Get some sleep. We'll both be here if you need us. Okay?"

Abby nodded and closed her eyes falling off to sleep again.

+++++++++

Abby woke up a few hours later in pain. She tried to shift around but the pain in her arm got worse. Susan who was at Abby left side noticed this immediately.

"Its okay Abby. I'll just get you some morphine. Okay?" Abby nodded. 

Soon Abby was drugged up and feeling a little better.

Carter placed his hand in Abby's. 

"Abby you were giving that guy CPR. Do you know him?"

Abby looked at Carter "Yes. I remember."

"What do you remember?" Susan coxed.

"Smoke. His face." Abby winced catching her tongue

"Susan and I think you were involved in a car accident do you remember anything about it?"

Abby looked at Carter blankly.

"I don't remember car. I remember Smoke. His face. I don't know why." Abby began to sob.

"Its okay. Its okay. Shhh." Susan comforted.

Abby quieted down.

"When you remember you tell us. Alright?"

"Okay." Abby said.

"Water please." Abby asked.

Carter nodded and soon returned with a cup of water and straw.

Abby sipped the water feeling better.

"Thank you for saving me." Abby said and for the first time smiled a genuine smile.

"That's okay." Carter replied, smiling back.

"Yeah that's what were here for. Saving lives." Susan added.

"I never thought I'd be a patient here." Abby said. "I hate sleeping in this bed!"

Carter laughed "Sorry I couldn't let you have a 5 star bed but this was the only one available."

Abby laughed.

"I'm glad you are feeling a little better Abby." Susan said.

"Yeah drugs are great aren't they!?"

All of them started to laugh.

Would Abby stay happy for long or would something shatter her world?

****

To be continued…..

Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 4

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for all the reviews! 

The man from the accident played over and over in Abby's mind. All she could see was his face, smoke….wait there was something else a road name. 'Maple Street.' Abby's eyes shot open and she sucked in some deep breathes. Carter and Susan weren't in the room so she was completely alone. A tear slipped from his eye when she thought of the man dead in trauma 1. Every time she closed her eyes an image of the man appeared. It wouldn't go away. Abby couldn't stop thinking about the street name. Maybe if she went there it would jog her memory. She clambered out of bed and made her way down the hall. She was soon walking out of the ER. 

+++++++++

Carter was frantic. He couldn't find Abby.

"Susan have you seen Abby she's not in her bed?"

Susan shook her head "Sorry Carter I haven't. She was there when I last saw her."

Both Susan and Carter ran to the front desk.

"Frank?" Susan asked "Have you seen Abby?"

"Abby Lockhart?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah." Susan replied.

"She just walked out of the ER. Said she was heading to 'Maple Street' She didn't look very happy."

"She's a patient here at the moment." Carter said.

"Oh I see. I hope she gets better. Good luck on finding her."

"Thanks." Susan said. Carter smiled.

"Yeah thanks."

+++++++++

It was raining as Abby trudged along the streets of Chicago. Her head was throbbing and she kept having to stop for a few minutes as bouts of dizziness over took her. She had been to 'Maple Street' a few times before so she knew where she was heading. She rounded a corner and immediately threw up onto the ground. Maybe she should have stayed at the hospital she thought. She was getting cold because she had no coat on and her breathing was laboured without the oxygen mask on. She remembered there being a lot of smoke. She couldn't remember inhaling it but the way she kept wheezing she knew she must have inhaled something. She stopped by a brick wall to catch her breath when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She spun round in alarm.

"Are you okay love?" A man asked.

Of course she wasn't okay but she hid it was a smile and a nod.

"I'm fine." Abby finally answered.

"You don't look it Love."

Abby growled.

"I said I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Tears sprung in Abby's eyes and she tried to stop them from falling.

"Sorry I'll leave you alone. I was only trying to help."

The man shook his head angrily and walked away.

Abby carried on walking. Her legs were getting tired and she was shivering from the cold. She managed to get herself to 'Maple Street.' Part of the street had been roped off and there were parts of a char grilled car sitting in the middle. Abby took a deep breath and walked closer. The hole roped off area looked black from smoke. Abby remembered smoke from the accident. It must have been where the accident took place she thought. She walked under the rope and stood there looking at the ground where the parts lay. The rain was pelting down now but all Abby wanted to do was remember the accident or try to anyway. She sat there looking at the parts but didn't remember anything. Suddenly she heard something but as she turned round there was no-one there. She heard it again and started to feel a little vulnerable. It was the sounds of a man screaming and she could hear it ringing in her ears. She clamped her hands down over her ears and laid down on the pavement closing her eyes. Just then she heard a voice above her.

"Abby?" It was Susan peering over her.

Abby didn't move.

"Abby let's get you away from here, okay?"

Abby shook her head.

"No! He's screaming you have to help him. He's screaming."

"Abby whose screaming?" Susan asked.

"The man in the accident."

Abby clamped her hands firmly over her ears. Carter came over a worried look on his face.

"She says the man in the accident is screaming." Susan said to Carter.

Carter bend down and managed to lift Abby from the floor.

"Let's get her to the ambulance." Carter said.

They had borrowed an old fitted ambulance because they didn't know what state they would find Abby in. Carter got her inside and laid her down on the bed. Abby was sobbing and wheezing at the same time.

"He was screaming and there was so much smoke." Abby wailed. "The accident happened here."

"I thought it had what with all that debris over there." Carter said. He smiled at Abby.

"Why did you come all the way here?" He asked her.

"I remembered the street name and thought I'd remember the accident when I got here. I'm so scared." Abby burst out in another fit of cries and began to wheeze again.

"Calm down Abby." Susan said, wrapping a blanket around her.

Abby tried to but just wailed louder.

"They're in here!" Abby screamed.

"Who's they?." Carter asked.

"Get them away from me!" Abby shrieked. 

She ran to the other side of the ambulance.

"Get them away from me!" Abby cried again.

"Abby you need to calm down and tell us whose in here. Then we can help you."

Abby sunk to the floor. Her face awash with fresh tears. She could see someone coming near her and she put her hands up in self defence. She closed her eyes and felt her stomach get all knotted. She started to wheeze again with each cry and was almost on the verge of passing out. Suddenly she had to gasp for air.

"I…I can't breathe…." Abby suddenly passed out.

****

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 5

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for all the reviews! I won't be updating for a while due to coursework deadlines I have to meet. Also have exams coming up.

Susan rushed over to Abby's side.

"She's not breathing. We need to bag her!"

Susan lifted Abby onto the bed and started to pump oxygen into her mouth. Suddenly Abby started to come to.

"Don't scare us like that Abby." Susan laughed.

Abby looked at her strangely and then registered where she was.

"Have they gone now?" She asked Susan, scared like a child.

"Who?" Asked Susan.

"The men that were in here." 

Abby looked worried.

"I think they've gone now. Why don't we get you back to hospital and into bed?"

Abby nodded.

"Just take me away from here. I'm scared they'll come back."

Abby's face was covered in a wash of fresh tears and Susan hugged her for comfort.

"Its okay. They've not here anymore. If they come back Carter and I will protect you. Okay?"

"Thanks." Abby replied, smiling.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

+++++++++

"You think she has insomnia?" Carter asked Susan outside Abby's room.

"She's defiantly showing some signs what with seeing those men from the accident."

"Yeah she's still very scared about them. I suggest we get Doctor Legapsi to come down and see her." Susan replied.

"I agree. I'll go page her now."

Carter paged the Doctor and they headed back to Abby's room. Abby was sitting up in bed, eyes wide.

"Abby what's wrong?" Carter asked her, taking a seat beside her bed.

"I saw one of them." Abby replied.

"Remember we're here Abby. Who ever they are they can't hurt you. They're a figure of your imagination."

"They keep appearing. I want them to go away." Abby sobbed.

Carter wrapped his arms around Abby and she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"Make them go away." She muttered into his shoulder.

"We'll try Abby but you need to help as well. Dr Legapsi is going to come and chat to you in a moment. Alright?"

Abby nodded.

"I'm so scared they'll come back." Abby said, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Its okay. Susan and I will make sure they don't hurt you."

Abby smiled.

+++++++++

"Susan and I are going to get some coffee and have a break. Dr Legapsi will look after you. Okay?" Carter said.

Abby nodded, though a little unsure.

Dr Legapsi took a seat next to Abby's bed.

"Hi Abby I'm Dr Legapsi but call me Kim."

She shook Abby's hand.

"Carter and Susan told me you were involved in a car accident. Is that right?"

Abby nodded.

"We'll let's start by asking how you are. How are you feeling Abby?"

"Sore but otherwise okay." Abby replied, truthfully.

"How about your emotional state?" 

"I…I…I don't know." Abby began to sob.

"Calm down Abby. Its alright." Kim put a hand on Abby's shoulder for comfort. "Would you rather we continue this later?" She asked.

"No its okay. Carry on." Abby replied.

"Okay then. Now I know you've been having some memory loss. What do you remember of the accident?" Kim asked

"Only smoke, the man in trauma one…. And their faces." Abby started to get worried. "What if they come back?"

"I'm sure they won't. Now this man in trauma one. Carter and Susan said you give him CPR. Why was that?"

"I thought I remembered him from the accident. I had to save him. He couldn't just die."

"I see. How did that make you feel when he died? Remember Abby it wasn't your fault."

"I was really said he died. I tried to save him. The men they tell me it's my fault he died. I don't know why." A tear slipped passed Abby's eye.

"These men you keep talking about. Who are they?" Kim asked. 

"I don't know they appear…No!" Abby shrieked. "They're in here again. Get off me!" Abby cried.

"Abby you need to calm down."

"Get them away from me!" Abby cried and moved off the bed.

"Abby you need to calm down. I can make those men disappear if you help me."

Abby moved to the corner and crouched down her head in her hands.

"I'm scared to sleep in case they come back." She said in an almost childlike voice.

"Abby the men you are seeing what do they look like?" Kim asked.

"They were in black with black masks on. They tell me I killed the man in trauma one and its all my fault."

"Abby it's not your fault. Remember that. Its not your fault."

Abby wailed and pounded the floor "Damn I wish they would leave me the hell alone!"

Abby sunk deeper to the floor until she was almost lying on it. Dr Legapsi moved closer to Abby. Abby wheezed as she took in breathes trying to calm herself down.

"That's it Abby. Deep breaths. Try and calm yourself down. Good girl."

Abby calmed down though still whimpering to herself quietly.

"Why don't you come to my office and we can discuss your problems further. Would that be alright?" Kim asked.

"That's fine. I just want to get away from here-No!" Abby cried again "They're in here. Help me!"

"Abby calm down. These men are not real. You're just imagining them. You need to calm yourself down."

Abby got up and raced to the door, flinging it open. With red puffy eyes she fled as fast as she could down the hallway. She crashed into a trolley and sent the medical instruments flying across the floor. She quickly apologised and picked herself off from the floor. She suddenly felt extremely dizzy and nearly collapsed onto the floor. However Dr Legapsi caught her just in time.

"Let's take you to my office." Kim suggested.

She helped Abby off the floor and put her arm around her body.

"Lean on me."

Abby complied but after a few stops her hand flew to her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Abby got out.

She raced to the toilets and began to throw up in the toilet. Kim came in and held her hair back.

"Its okay Abby. Its okay." she soothed.

Abby stopped heaving and stood up a little shaky.

"Are you okay now?" Kim asked her.

Abby nodded.

"Much thank you."

"That's good to hear. Shall we go to my office now or do you want to go back to bed?"

"No! No. I don't want to go back there. I'm scared."

"Okay let's go to my office and we'll see what I can do to resolve your problems."

Abby followed Dr Legapsi to her office.

****

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 6

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

"Abby why don't you have a seat." Dr Legapsi offered.

Abby smiled and took a seat.

"How do you feel now?" Dr Legapsi asked.

"Better. I think they've gone now." Abby replied.

"That's good to hear."

Abby relaxed into her chair feeling sleepy. Her arm was starting to hurt again. She fought back the pain as Kim started talking again.

"I want to start you on some medication for your insomnia. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't…." Abby started to sob.

"Hey Abby its okay. Shhh." Kim came over and placed her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"I hurt." Abby admitted.

"Where do you hurt?" Kim wasn't sure if Abby hurt physically or emotionally.

"My arm. The pain's come back!" Abby cried.

"Okay. Lets get you back to bed and on some morphine. You look very tired."

Abby nodded.

"Will you be okay down there?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah."

"Good come on them." Kim put her arm around Abby and helped her back to her room.

"How's she doing?" Susan asked Kim outside Abby's room.

"She's a lot calmer at the moment however I would like her to be put on this medication to help with her insomnia. Also if she starts to experience any nightmares give her one of these and that will help her."

"Thanks. I will do."

Kim smiled and walked away.

Susan went into the room where Abby was sitting in her bed, her bad arm propped up by some pillows.

"Hey Abby. Has the pain gone yet?" Susan asked her.

Abby nodded.

"I can't feel it now. Thanks."

"That's okay." Susan replied, smiling.

"Do you think the men will come back?" Abby asked, scared again.

"Not with these." Susan grinned.

"What are those?" Abby asked.

"These are to help you stop seeing those men and these are in case you have a nightmare."

"No!" Abby shouted "I don't want to take them. If the men don't come I'll never find out what happened to me."

"Abby you were freaked out because the men showed up. I've seen how you've reacted and I…I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I guess your right." Abby sighed.

"How about I get you some food. You must be starving."

Abby smiled.

"Yeah I am kind of hungry I guess."

Abby was thrashing about in bed, her whole face covered in a blanket of sweat. The dream had started out fine and then had turned into a horrible nightmare. Abby could see smoke. Lots of it and a man screaming. She was being ordered into a car by a group of men who were holding her arm and not letting go. Abby squirmed in her bed and started to get agitated. She started to rip the stitches that were in her arm, trying in her dream to get the men off her. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she looked over at her arm which was turning red as a bit off blood seeped through where the stitches had now been removed. She breathed a sign of relief that the nightmare was over. Why were the men forcing her into the car she thought? She started to panic about her arm so she thought she would go find Carter or Susan so they could take a look at it. She made her way out into the hallway and tried to find them but she couldn't. She ended up in the bathroom and taking the sling off ran it under cold water. The red blood flowed down the drain. She wasn't really thinking straight and felt dizzy from standing up to long. Suddenly she felt something land on her arm. She jumped back in alarm when she noticed she had knocked over some bleach onto her arm. Her whole arm turned red and she knew it would get infected. She felt dizzy again. She had really hit her head in the accidemt and she had to steady herself on the sink. She made her way outside and walked back towards her room when Carter caught sight of her.

"Abby." He called "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked her.

She started to cry and Carter pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away he noticed her arm was bleeding.

"God Abby what happened?"

Abby burst out into tears.

"I had a nightmare. The men had my arm and were forcing me into a car. I woke up and found my stitches had come out. I tried to find you and tell you what happened but I couldn't. I tried to wash it in the toilets but got so dizzy I spilt bleach on it."

"Oh Abby." Carter said. "Lets get you back to bed and I can take a look at it."

Abby cried all the way back to her bed.

"Its starting to look infected." Carter observed. "I'm going to have to flush it out and also do some blood work."

Abby pulled back.

"No injections! I hate injections." She sobbed into her hands.

"I need to check for infection Abby. Next time something like this happens I want you to come find me or Susan or another Doctor. Okay?"

Abby nodded "Okay."

Carter smiled satisfied and went to get a needle. He returned at sat it down next to Abby. Abby looked away already scared.

"Its going to be alright. You'll just feel a prick and then it will be soon over."

Abby nodded and Carter removed some of Abby's blood. Abby sat there flinching and moaning.

"There all done. Good girl."

Abby wiped away her tears.

"Now I want you to take one of these tablets for your insomnia and one for your nightmares. It will help."

"I'm scared." Abby started "I want those men to go away but if they do I won't be able to remember what happened to me."

"Abby the accident is not important anymore. What's important is your health. Its important to get you better. You need to remember about yourself, your job. How will you live if you don't remember anything?"

"My memory will come back. I can't stay on medication for ever. Those men won't go away. The accident won't just disappear and I'll pretend it didn't happen. The accident was real, Carter."

"I know Abby and we're trying our best to help you get through the after shock."

Abby looked Carter in the eyes.

"I know you are. I know you are. Its. Its just I'm so scared."

To be continued…

**__**

AN: Firstly thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My life's been busy and I haven't had time to write this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me your favourite parts or any improvements I could make. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 7

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Abby had been on complete bed rest for a while now. She hated being stuck in a bed for so long. She just wanted to go home but was still scared these men would turn up and hurt her. Abby had been asleep for a quite awhile when suddenly she shot up in bed with sweat dripping down her face. Susan who was next to her grabbed Abby's hand and tried to comfort her.

"Its okay Abby. Do you want to talk about it?"

Abby's eyes were wide with fear.

"I remembered what happened. Oh God!" Abby cried.

"Its okay." Susan reassured. "Tell me about it."

"I…There were lots of men in black and they were pushing me into a car. They commanded me to drive the car into this other man who was driving down the road. They said they'd kill me if I didn't do it. I remember driving and hitting the man and there was an explosion. Oh God I killed him. Oh God!" Abby hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Abby it wasn't your fault he died. You were being forced to do it. Don't blame yourself. You could have been killed."

Abby began to cry. "I killed him."

Susan pulled her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. Okay?"

Abby wiped her tears and nodded.

"Will they press charges?" Abby asked

"No I don't think so. The police will see you when your ready and well enough to talk. They haven't found the men who made you kill that man yet. Don't worry we're here for you."

Abby smiled.

"Thank you."

Doctor Black went down the lift and made it towards Abby's bedroom. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good morning Abby. How are you feeling?"

Abby smiled.

"I feel much better. I remembered what happened."

Abby tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes again.

"It was horrible!" She cried.

"Tell me about it." Dr Black pushed.

Abby told Dr Black what she had remembered.

"Its good that you remembered. When the police come you can tell them what happened. It will help them be able to catch the people who did this to you."

"I'm kind of remembering about my life too." Abby said.

"That's great. Its lovely to see you making steady progress. You seem much better than when I saw you last."

"Yeah I'm finally feeling much happier. Still getting a bit dizzy and feeling sick but otherwise I'm feeling good."

"That's good to hear. I have a patient to see. Get well and I'll speak to you soon." Dr Black replied.

"I will. Thanks."

Dr Black left the room.

Abby had been sleeping all afternoon and when she woke she saw two police men sitting at her bedside. One of them spoke.

"Ms Lockhart good to see you're awake. We have some questions we'd like to ask."

Abby nodded.

"The Doctors' tell me that you remembered what happened in the accident. Can you tell us what happened?"

Abby again relayed the police officers with what had happened during the accident. By the end of it Abby was stating to feel a little unwell but didn't want to stop the police officers having to leave. She wanted them to find the men who did this to her and the now dead man. One of the police officers spoke.

"These men you described sound like the group of men that we have been on the look out for months. They killed a young boy last year but we've yet to catch them. No doubt you just want to get some more rest. Thank you for your time and we'll come back if we have any news about these men. Goodbye."

"Bye." Abby replied.

Once they were gone she drifted back off to sleep.

It was late in the afternoon when she woke again. She felt extremely dizzy and the room seemed to spin before her eyes. She slowly sat up in bed and took a sip of the water that was on her bedside table. Her stomach felt unsettled like it was churching over and over again as if it were a washing machine with clothes in it being tossed about. Abby untangled herself from the sheets, her body feeling very hot. She slowly managed to get out of bed and make her way into the corridor. She couldn't think straight. Everything was spinning in front of her and she tried to find a place to sit down. Abby needed to find Carter or Susan. She couldn't stand much longer and was feeling more and more sick to the stomach. She walked on making it to the front desk where she saw Carter standing over the other side chatting to a nurse. She made her way over.

"Carter." She called out and he turned round to face her.

"Abby why are you out of bed?" He walked over to her.

"I don't feel well." She admitted.

Carter looked at her concerned. Her face was flushed and she had sweat dripping down her forehead. He felt her forehead and cheeks.

"God Abby you feel hot." He said "When did you start feeling sick?"

"When the police were here. Everything's spinning and my stomach keeps churning."

"Let's get you back to bed. I need to check your temperature and rule out any infections you have got. Alright."

Abby nodded and Carter put his arms around her leading her away. They walked only a few feet before Abby collapsed onto the floor…

****

To be continued…

__

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm in the middle of my exams and I have lots of revision to do. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They mean a lot to me. I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully soon depending on how busy I am.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 8

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

"I need some help here!" Carter shouted.

Susan who was down the hallway rushed over.

"Carter what happened?" She looked at Abby concernedly.

"She was complaining of feeling unwell. She felt hot. We were walking back to her room when she collapsed.

Susan nodded and rushed to get a bed. They helped Abby on to it. Abby didn't move or make a sound.

Cater and Susan started to push Abby down the hall when suddenly her body arched and she began to have a seizure.

"Trauma 1!" Shouted Susan and they rushed her inside.

Abby was seizing in the bed and started to throw up and choke on her vomit. Carter turned her onto her side and she started to cough up sick.

"Its okay Abby." Carter whispered, hoping she would hear.

Abby carried on shaking and Susan injected her with a drug to stop her convulsing. Suddenly Abby stopped Seizing and lay still.

"That's better" Susan said

Carter rolled Abby onto her back and checked her pupils.

"Pupil's reactive but slightly sluggish. I need blood work done."

Susan nodded "I'll get to it."

Carter found a thermometer and stuck it in Abby's ear until it bleeped. It read 103. She was burning up. He found a flannel, soaked it and applied it to Abby's forehead.

"Abby if you can hear me please open your eyes for me. Look I wanted to tell you that…that I love you. Please wake up."

Susan came into the room and began to take some of Abby's blood.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. Anything could have happened. She could have picked up an infection or have been poisoned. I don't know."

Carter looked over at Abby worried.

"I just hope she wakes up soon."

About an hour later Abby woke up. Her whole body felt heavy and when she tired to sit up pain flew through her head. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly Carter came into the room.

"Abby your wake!" He cried, "I've been so worried about you. Both Susan and I have."

Abby nodded and tried to sit up. Carter went round the side of the bed and helped her into sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Not good. I feel dizzy, nauseous and hot. My head is throbbing."

"Yeah you hit your head before passing out. I'm going to send you up for a head CT. As for the other symptoms I'm going to give you some anti-nausea medicine. I'll get Susan to come and keep and eye on you. You had a seizure."

"A seizure. Oh God! What's happened to me?" Abby was shocked.

"Susan sent your blood work of for tests. You could have been poisoned or picked up an infection."

Abby lay back down in her bed and sucked in a breath.

"Will I die?" She asked.

"Probably not." Carter said. "If it is a poison we'll need to flush it out of your system. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

Abby shook her head.

"Can you make a snow storm in here or something? I'm so hot."

"Yeah the fluids should start to bring down your temperature. Let me check." He placed the thermometer in Abby's ear and watched it bleep.

"100." Carter said. "At least it's starting to go down."

Abby smiled.

"I'm so tired. Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." Cater said and enlaced his hand with Abby's.

Abby fell off into a deep sleep.

"I have the results." Susan said. "Abby has a poison in her body so we'll need to flush it out with lots of antibiotics."

"Good thinking." Carter replied.

They went to Abby's bedside and started to inject antibiotics into her IV drip. Abby woke up, smiling weakly at the two of them.

"Hey." Carter soothed and stoked Abby's hand "Feeling any better?"

"A little." Abby said and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay." Susan said, "When you had the seizure I thought we may have lost you. I'll leave you two alone."

Carter nodded stoked Abby's hand some more.

"Abby since you've been ill I've really become to like you more. Abby I love you."

Abby's face lit up with a smile.

"Oh Carter I love you to. Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem." Carter smiled and then kissed Abby on the lips.

Abby turned over in bed when her breathing hitched.

"Abby you okay?"

Abby nodded.

"I'm okay." Abby reassured.

Her breathing started to become laboured and shallow.

"Abby are you breathing okay?"

Abby shook her head.

"I lied. It's hard to breathe."

"Alright. I'm going to put you back on the oxygen mask and see if that will help."

Abby nodded and Carter soon returned with an oxygen mask, slipping it over Abby's nose and mouth.

"Better?" Carter asked her.

"Much thank you."

Abby yawned

"I'm going to have a sleep. Will you stay with me?"

"Sure I will." Carter smiled and watched Abby fall into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

__

AN: I am a little disappointed how this chapter turned out. I hope you don't think that way to. I keep getting writer's block with this fanfic. I hope it will stop soon so I can make the next chapter even better. Some of you readers wanted some Carby so I decided to do it for you. I hope you like it. I'm not very good at writing love between characters. I have only just got into ER so I've missed lots of episodes when Carter and Abby were together. I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Thanks all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 9

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Abby woke up later with Carter at her side. She yawned and decided to try and sit up. Her whole body felt heavy and her head was throbbing. She reached over and grabbed a glass of water, taking slow slips of it. Her throat was parched a little. Carter was still asleep so she lay back against the pillows and waited for him to wake up. In only a short while Carter began to wake up. His eyes fluttered and when he opened them Abby was looking at him.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey." Carter replied back "Feeling any better?"

Abby nodded.

"A little. My head is throbbing though."

"Yeah you'll be heading for a head CT soon. We need to check you haven't fractured your skull or got any haemorrhaging. How's your breathing?"

"Better with the oxygen mask on." Abby replied.

"Good to hear."

Abby removed her mask and gave Carter a long kiss on the lips.

"I love you. Thanks for looking after me."

Carter smiled widely.

"I love you too Abby."

Susan walked into the room and smiled at both Carter and Abby.

"I need to take you up for your head CT now. Okay?"

"Yep I'm ready." Abby replied smiling.

"Good."

Susan took Abby up for her head CT and Carter went to find some coffee.

"There is no sign of a skull fracture or haemorrhaging." Susan said, observing the scans. "Everything looks normal to me."

Carter nodded "I agree. At least that one thing Abby won't have to worry about."

Susan smiled.

"I'm going to Doc Magoo's for some coffee. Want to come?"

Carter shook his head.

"I'm going to stay with Abby and keep her company."

Susan smiled "That nice. See you later."

Carter went back to Abby's room. She was sitting in bed reading a book.

"Hey Abby. Do you remember seeing anyone come and poison you at all?"

Abby thought for a bit.

"I remember someone coming into the room. I thought it was a nurse but I was so tired I didn't really open my eyes up enough to see. Since then I started to feel ill. Do you think the men did it to me? The guys in masks?"

"Maybe. Let's just hope it wasn't them. Remember you're safe here with Susan and I."

Abby nodded "I know and I'm grateful for that."

"Anyway how's your appetite? Feel like eating anything?"

Abby shook her head.

"My stomach still feels unsettled."

Carter nodded "Just tell me when you feel hungry and I'll get some food brought up. What are you reading?"

"Oh Susan let me borrow this book. It's quite good. It's about a girl with Aspergers Syndrome. Have you heard of that? It's a form of Autism?"

"Yes I have. What made you want to read that?"

"Oh a girl with Aspergers came in a while back and I wanted to find out more about the condition. You should read it sometime it's very interesting."

"Maybe I will. Now I need to check your blood pressure and temperature."

Carter checked Abby's blood pressure and temperature.

"Good news. Your temperature has come down. Your blood pressure is normal which is good also."

Abby smiled.

"That's good to know. I wish I could go home. Having that seizure has started off new problems for me which will mean I'll have to stay in here longer."

"I know but you need to be 100% well before you can be discharged."

Abby sighed.

"I'll forget how to walk at this rate!" She laughed.

Carter laughed with her.

Abby yawned.

"God these drugs make me sleepy."

"Why don't you go to sleep then? I'll get something to drink and come back. Alright?"

Abby nodded and closed her eyes.

Abby woke up again later that morning and found Carter wasn't there. She tried to sit up but felt her chest tighten slightly. She shifted around trying to remove the tightness but couldn't. She decided to go find Carter and started to clamber out of bed. She staggered to the door holding her chest as the tightness increased. It was getting more and more harder to breathe and she started to feel faint. She wished she hadn't taken her oxygen mask off before falling asleep. She made it into the corridor and half way down the hall. She couldn't go any further before she had to sit down. She sat down on the floor, taking in deep breaths. Carter came around the corner and nearly walked straight into Abby. He saw her sitting on the floor and immediately dropped to her side.

"Abby why are you sitting down here?"

"Tried." Abby choked out, her breathing laboured. "Tried…to…find…you."

"Okay Abby let's get you back to bed so I can check you out okay?"

Abby nodded and Carter helped her up. Abby's hand flew to her chest.

"Hard…to…breathe. Can't…b…breathe"

Carter nodded and decided to pick Abby up and take her back to her room quickly. Once inside he laid her on the bed.

"Chest…tight." Abby got out.

Carter immediately slipped the oxygen mask over Abby nose and mouth and turned the oxygen to 100%.

"Nice deep breaths. There you go. That's it."

Abby took deep breaths, trying to control her breathing. Carter took his stethoscope from around his neck.

"Alright I'm just going to listen to your lungs. Take a deep breath for me. Again. Good."

Abby winced painfully as she sucked in another breath.

"Okay there is a rasp in your breathing so I'd like to get a chest x-ray."

Abby nodded, still struggling to breathe.

"If you breathing doesn't come under control in the next ten to fifteen minutes I'm going to have to intubate."

Abby looked a little scared.

"Don't worry." Carter reassured and kissed Abby on the forehead.

Abby smiled at him.

Luckily Abby's breathing came under control just before she was sent up for a chest x-ray. She was worried that the poison may have filtered into her lungs somehow. She hoped that wasn't the case.

"I've got your results back." Carter told Abby "The poison has filtered into your left lung and caused a build up of fluid. We'll have to set up a chest drain."

Abby started to look scared.

"Its okay. Once it's over you should be able to breathe much better and your chest won't feel so tight."

Carter got busy setting up Abby's chest drain. Once it was in place Abby was starting to feel a little better.

"How's that?" Carter asked her.

Abby smiled.

"Much better. The tightening is lessening."

"That's good. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll be right here."

Abby nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Abby woke up a few hours later to find the room dark and Carter and Susan not in the room. As she sat up she felt a hand clasp around her throat…

To be continued…

__

AN: Thanks for all the cool reviews! What did you think of this chapter? Good/Bad? I'm on holiday for the next two weeks so I can't update. I shall write the next chapter when I get back. See you all then.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 10

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Abby could breathe. She struggled trying to pull the figures hand away from her throat but when she tried he squeezed her neck hard. Her vision started to swim and she thought of Carter and wished he was here. Suddenly Susan walked into the room unaware that the figure was strangling Abby. She stopped and backed up a bit. The figure pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you." The figure growled.

Susan froze.

"Sir why don't you put down the gun?"

She looked the figure in the eyes. He was dressed in black and had dark wispy hair. He tightened his grip round Abby neck and she started to make choking noises.

"Let her go. You can take my life."

Abby eyes went wide. No! she thought. Don't do this to yourself Susan.

"I won't do that. I just want this woman. Help me take her outside. Now!" The man yelled.

Susan nodded and walked slowly over to the bed.

Carter was walking passed to door and looked in when he saw what was happening. He raced to the front desk and asked for security. Soon security were bursting through the door. The man still had his hand around Abby's neck and had a gun pointed at Susan.

"Sir put the gun down." The first security officer said.

The man shook his head.

"Think of you wife and family. What would they do if you killed someone? How would they feel?"

The man blinked tears in his eyes, realising that his family might not except him if he killed someone. He took his hand from around Abby's neck and placed it at his side. With his other hand he put the gun away. The security men stepped in and took him away. Abby was gasping for breath. She hung over trying to get air into her lungs that she had lost. Susan came over and made sure Abby's oxygen was on 100%.

Abby didn't say anything. She turned over in bed and started to cry. Susan put her arm on Abby's shoulder but Abby flinched away. She left Abby alone and went out the room to find Carter.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked Susan.

"I'm fine now. It was a bit scary. Its Abby you should be worried about. The man strangled her. She won't talk to me. Maybe you could have a word."

Carter nodded.

"I'll go talk to her. Thanks."

Carter made it to Abby's room. She was sitting up in bed sobbing. Her eyes were all red and puffy from where she had been crying.

"Hey." Carter soothed and sat down on a chair next to her "How are you feeling?"

Abby didn't say anything.

"You know you are safe now. That man has been taken away. Okay?"

Abby burst into tears again and started trying to rip out her IV's and monitors.

"Abby stop it!" Carter cried and grabbed Abby's hands. "Please stop it."

Abby looked at him and started shaking. Carter pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Abby. Everything's okay now. Shhh."

Abby cried louder and started screaming.

"Get away from me!" She screamed "Leave me alone!"

Abby was waving her hands in front of her trying to ward off what ever was there. Carter just held Abby tighter but she screamed louder. Suddenly Dr Legapsi came into the room.

"Oh god. What's happened?" She asked

Abby started to calm down but was still shaking with fear.

"One of the men came in here and strangled Abby. She's not doing well."

"I can see that." Kim observed. "Would you mind if I talk to Abby? Alone."

"Of course." Carter said. "I don't think her meds are working though. She's starting to see things again."

"Okay. If you'd like to wait outside. I'll call you in when I'm done."

Carter walked outside and waited.

"Hey Abby." Kim started.

"Hi." Abby said quietly.

"I heard what happened. How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again." Abby paused "I wish I was dead."

"Oh Abby. You don't want to be dead. There are lots of people who love you. They'd all miss you if you died."

"Maybe but I still feel suicidal. I was starting to feel better until that man strangled me. I'm so scared."

Abby began to sob and had tears rolling down her face. Kim pulled Abby into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay. You're safe now. Shhh."

Abby quieted down.

"Thanks Kim."

"No problem. You can talk to me anytime you want to."

Kim smiled at Abby.

"You just rest and try and get better. Think positive. Okay?"

Abby nodded and Kim left the room.

Abby was seeing the men again. They moved about her bedroom and she wanted them to go away. Although it was only a figure of her imagination it felt very real to her. Abby couldn't cope. She wanted to find a large knife and cut herself up into tiny pieces. She looked around there was no knife insight. She made it out into the hallway to look for one. Finding non she walked outside into the snow and rain and began to walk towards the rode. She could get run over and kill herself. She walked towards the rode. Her vision was swimming and she started to feel faint. She swayed back and forwards a bit before collapsing on the ground and falling on her arm. She let out a scream.

"Are you okay?" A man asked.

Abby looked up, her face contorted in pain.

"I'm going to get some help."

The man raced back inside and to the front desk. Carter was standing there drinking coffee.

"Excuse me." He asked Carter.

Carter put his coffee down.

"Hi there what can I do for you."

"I found a woman collapsed outside."

Carter followed the man outside and was shocked at what he saw. Abby was lying on the floor shaking and crying.

"Thanks for finding her. She's a patient of mine."

"No problem." the man replied and walked away.

Carter bent down and tried to pick Abby off the floor but she screamed and moved away. Carter could see she was shaking. He didn't know if that was due to being in shock of feeling cold. Just then Susan came over.

"I've been looking for you. Abby's not in her room." She looked down to where Abby was lying.

"Oh God. How long has she been here like this?" She asked.

"Someone spotted her and called me to come and take a look. Can you get me a wheelchair."

"Sure" Susan said and headed back inside.

Carter crouched down next to Abby.  
"Abby it's Carter remember? Everything's going to be okay. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Carter had noticed she seemed in a lot of pain.

Abby didn't say anything and cried louder. Susan returned with the wheelchair.

"Is she okay?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. She looks to be in a lot of pain."

Carter took Abby's hand and stoked it.

"Everything's going to be okay. Let's get you inside. You must be freezing."

Abby nodded slowly.

"Can you stand?" He asked Abby.

Abby nodded and stood up, faltering and collapsing into Carter. Carter held her, stoking her face and repeating soothing words over and over again into ear. He got her into the wheelchair and placed a blanket over her. Abby was nursing her arm and crying loudly. Susan pushed Abby back to her room and got her inside. She helped changed Abby's wet gown and got her a new one to where. Abby sat in bed shaking and crying. Susan left the room and Carter sat next to Abby.

"Hey Abby. How are you feeling?"

Abby didn't say anything. She buried her head into Carter's chest and sobbed into it.

"Shhh Sweetie. Shhh."

Abby started to calm down.

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

Carter asked. Abby's face was contorted in pain.

Abby pointed to her arm and showed Carter she could move a few fingers.

"Oh Abby this is great!" Carter cried.

Abby smiled through her tears.

"Can you squeeze my hand for me?" Carter asked.

Abby did a very light squeeze. Her dexterity wasn't good but it was a start.

"I hurt." Abby said finally.

"Your hand?" Carter asked.

"My fingers hurt." Abby replied.

"That's a good thing though. It means the feeling is coming back to your fingers. I'm going to strap them up so you don't move them around too much and hurt them further."

Abby nodded and Carter left the room to find the equipment he needed. After strapping up Abby's fingers he sat at her bedside and they talked. It wasn't a moment later that Abby let out a scream…

**__**

AN: What did you think? Feedback greatly appreciated. I had a wonderful holiday to Dorset and Cornwall with my family. I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully soon.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 11

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Abby was screaming. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Carter had his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"Sweetie I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?"

Abby screamed louder.

"Make them go away! They're trying to strangle me!" Abby shouted.

"Abby you need to calm down or I'm going to have to give you something."

Abby was shaking and suddenly threw up onto the floor and burst into tears.  
"Oh Abby. Its okay. Shhh." Carter wrapped his arms around Abby tighter and rubbed her back. She began to throw up again and was so weak she collapsed into Carter's arms, sobbing. Suddenly Susan rushed into the room.

"I heard Abby screaming. Is she okay?"

"No." Was all Carter could say.

Susan looked down at where Abby had been sick.

"I'll clean that up for you."

Carter smiled.

"Could you get Dr Legapsi for me?"

Susan nodded and started to clean up the mess before heading out the door.

A few minutes later Dr Legapsi entered the room. Abby had her head buried in Carter's chest still sobbing to herself and now rocking back and forth. Dr Legapsi could instantly see what was wrong.

"Abby's suffering from a delayed shock to being strangled. I thought this would happen but I didn't know when. I'd like to up her insomnia tablets and keep a close eye on her in case she starts to hurt herself."

Abby started to scream again and Dr Legapsi left the room and returned with a sedative.

"I'm going to give Abby a sedative to calm her down before she hurts herself. Alright?"

"That's fine. I've been trying to calm her down but she's been getting more and more aggravated."

Dr Legapsi got the needle ready.

"Can you hold her arm steady?"

Carter nodded.

Dr Legapsi spoke "Abby I'm just going to inject you with a sedative to calm you down. Okay?"

Abby cried louder.

"No! No. Please leave me alone!"

Abby started to get off the bed but Carter kept a firm grip on her.

"Get off me!" Abby shouted.

"Abby please calm down." Carter said.

He pulled Abby back onto the bed and held her down as she started to thrash about.

"Sweetie you need to calm down. Kim's going to help you but you need to calm down first."

Abby stilled suddenly and her crying decreased.

"Good girl Abby. Good girl. Kim's just going to inject something into your arm. It won't hurt I promise."

Abby nodded feeling very weak. Kim injected the needle into Abby's skin. Abby groaned slightly. The drug started to take effect and her eyes began to droop.

"That better?" Carter asked her.

Abby nodded and closed her eyes.

"She'll be asleep for a few hours." Kim said.

"Thanks for the help." Carter said.

"No problem. I better get back to my work. I'd like to come and see Abby every morning to see how she's doing."

"Great!" Carter smiled.

Dr Legapsi left.

Abby woke a few hours later feeling like she was coming out a thick fog. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was still feeling the affects of the sedative inside her body and felt tired. She clambered out of bed and started to head down the hallway. Carter was coming the other way and he nearly bumped into her.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?" He asked her.

"Looking for you." Abby replied, smiling

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm feeling better. Still got the sedative inside of me but I feel a lot calmer."

"That's good to hear. I was just coming to give you a check up to see how your cuts are healing."

"Okay." Abby replied.

They started to head back to the room when an angry man rushed down the hall and smashed into Abby.

"Sorry." was all he could say before rushing on ahead.

Abby had fallen to the floor and in a daze tried to stand up. She faltered slightly and Carter gave her a hand and pulled her up. She staggered slightly and ended up sitting on one of the hospital chairs.

"Abby you okay?" Carter asked. Her scanned her body for injuries finding non.

"Just a bit dizzy. God the room's spinning."

Abby put her head in her hands and started to take deep breaths.

"Did he hurt you?" Carter asked, worriedly

Abby shook her head.

"He just scared me that's all. I wasn't expecting it. It made me go all dizzy. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Carter asked.

"Positive. Can you help me back to my room though?"

"Sure." Carter replied.

He helped Abby up and putting his arm around her waist guided her back to her room.

"Right I'm just going to look at your head, arm and tongue wound."

Abby nodded.

"I'll start with your head wound. Look straight ahead at me please."

Abby did as Carter said and he shone a penlight in front of her eyes.

"Good news. Looks like you've only got a slight concussion. I'm worried that you're still feeling dizzy and sick though. It may be due to the poison still inside of your body. I want to get a blood sample in a minute and analyse that."

Abby nodded.

"Now I'm going to check your arm okay?"

Abby nodded and extended her arm out.

Carter removed it from the sling and started to examine her arm. He pressed down over the area that was cut and Abby let out a painful hiss. She pulled her arm back towards herself and moved away slightly.

"Its okay Abby. Remember I love you. You know that don't you?"

Abby nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have to examine your arm for a bit longer. I'll try my best not to hurt you too much."

Abby stuck her arm out again and Carter started to feel the area of the cut. It still looked red and swollen but not as bad as it had been when Abby had come in.

"Okay I want to get your arm x-rayed again to see how it's healing up."

Abby nodded.

"I'm just going to check your fingers."

Carter removed the straps that were across Abby's fingers.

"Can you squeeze my hand for me?"

Abby nodded and gave Carter's hand a small squeeze. She groaned in pain.

"That hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah a lot." Abby replied.

"I'm worried about your arm. You've damaged it badly and I think the damaged nerve endings are not fusing together like they should be. If that's the case you might loose some of the use of your fingers. Hopefully when you're arms healed we can get you doing to some physical exercise to bring back the strength in your arm and fingers and maybe then you'll be able to have full use of your arm and fingers."

"Oh God." Abby said, "What if I can't move my fingers as well as I used to. I won't be able to work as a nurse anymore." Abby started to sob and Carter pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Abby. I'll make sure everything will be okay. I promise. It will take time but you're going to be fine."

"Thank you." Abby said and kissed Carter.

"Now can I look at your tongue? I won't hurt you."

Abby opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

Carter took a good look at it.

"Good news. You'll be able to have the stitches out today. Let me find the right equipment and I'll get them out for you. Alright?"

Abby smiled.

Carter went and found the equipment and brought it back into the room.

"These kits are harder to find every time. They keep being moved."

"Yeah I can never find them when I need them." Abby replied.

"Right this may feel uncomfortable but it will only be for a few minutes."

Carter got to work taking the stitches out. In a few minutes they were out.

"How does that feel?" He asked her.

Abby smiled "Much better. Thanks."

"No problem. Why don't you just relax here? I'm going to find Susan and see if she can take you up to have your arm x-rayed and get a blood sample."

Abby nodded.

"I love you Carter." She said.

"I love you too Abby."

"Hey Susan can you take Abby up to get her arm x-rayed and get a blood sample to check if the poison is still in her blood?"

"Sure. Is Abby's arm alright?"

"She's having problems moving her fingers and it's giving her a lot of pain."

"Aren't the nerve endings fusing together?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I want an x-ray."

"Okay good thinking."

"Thanks Susan."

Carter turned to walk away when Susan said something.

"Is there something going on between you and Abby because you spend a lot of time with her?"

"Yes there is." Carter replied.

"Like what? Come on Carter spill the beans."

"We'll when she had the seizure I told her I loved her and she said she loved me back."

"That's wonderful Carter. Its nice she has someone to open up to. So when you getting married?"

"Susan!" Carter slapped her playfully.

"We'll that's what people in love do: get married."

"I know and to be honest I haven't thought about it. I want to concentrate on getting her better first."

"Okay." Susan said grinning.

Carter smiled.

"I better go. Bye."

"See you." Susan said.

Abby slept peacefully in her bed as Carter and Susan started to look at the x-ray…

**__**

AN: What did you think of chapter 11. Thanks for all the cool reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been feeling a little low lately. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Title: Abby who?

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own ER but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 12

****

Author's Notice: I'm no Doctor so I may be wrong about some medical terms. I hope you enjoy reading it.

"Looks like the nerves are fusing together like they should?" Carter observed from Abby's X-ray.

"I agree." Susan said.

"I suggest we start to get her to exercise her fingers to get the blood pumping back into them. Then she'll get her feeling back hopefully."

"Yep that's a good idea. You go and tell her the news. She'll be happy to hear her arm's healing."

"She will." Carter replied.

He made it back to Abby's room. He found her on her side crying to herself.

"Abby, Sweetie what is it?"

Abby held out her hand.

"Your hand?" Carter questioned.

Abby nodded.

"I was going to the bathroom and I felt dizzy and slipped over and smashed my hand on the floor. My fingers really hurt."

Carter nodded.

"Can I take a look?"

Abby nodded and showed Carter her hand. He touched her finger, examining them to see if they were broken which they weren't.

"Okay they don't look broken to me just bruised slightly. I'll get you an ice-pack."

Abby smiled and Carter went to get Abby an ice-pack. He found one and brought it back, placing it on Abby's hand.

"There you go. I looked at your arm and hand X-ray. All it healing nicely which is good."

Abby smiled widely.

"That's such good news. When can I leave this place?" Abby asked.

"Well maybe in a week or two. I want to do some blood work to see if the poison is still inside your system. If so you'll have to be on some stronger antibiotics to get it flushed out of your system. Okay?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to go home."

Carter smiled.

"When you do go home I'm going to get some time off work to look after you until you are fully healed physically and emotionally."

"Carter you don't have to do that for me." Abby said.

"Yes I do because I love you. I love you a lot."

"Oh Carter I really love you to."

"The good news is the poison has finally left you blood stream so you should be feeling much better now." Carter told Abby.

"That's great. So I won't be feeling dizzy and sick anymore?"

"No hopefully you won't. Now are you feeling hungry you haven't eaten much these past few days?"

Abby nodded.

"Yes please. Some soup would be good."

"Okay soup it is." Carter replied, smiling.

Carter went to get a bowl of soup and brought it back to Abby.

"Here you go. Is water okay with you?" Carter asked.

"Yes that's fine. Aren't you going to eat something?"

"No I'm not hungry right now. I'll get something later."

Carter went and retrieved a package from the side of the room. He handed it to Abby.

"The whole staff chipped in and brought you a present."

Abby smiled widely and ripped off the packaging. Inside was a certificate that read 'World's best nurse' and there was a key inside too.

"Wow this is a cool present but why is there a key inside?"

Carter took Abby by the hands.

"Abby I want you to move in to my house."

Abby was overjoyed.

"Really?"

"Yes you'll be living with me."

Abby flung her arms round Carter.

"Oh Carter I've never felt more happy in my life."

She kissed Carter passionately on the lips.

"I thought you'd like it." Carter was really happy too.

"So how you been feeling?" Kim asked Abby.

"Better. I've stopped seeing the men. I haven't been seeing the images for a week now."

"That's wonderful Abby. Really it is."

Abby smiled widely.

"What about nightmares? Have you had any of those?"

Abby shook her head.

"Not for a while no. My appetite has come back now I'm not feeling dizzy and sick anymore."

"Great. You're doing really well. You look much better and certainly happy."

"Yeah." Abby said excitedly "Carter gave me a key to his place."

"You're moving in with him?" Kim asked.

Abby nodded.

"I'm just so excited about this. Me being ill has really brought us together."

"That's great for you Abby. I know Carter will look after you."

Abby smiled again.

"Now I spoke to Carter a little while ago and he wants to discharge you later this week if all goes well. After that time I would like you to come and see me three times a week just to make sure you stay happy before returning to work. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. It will be great to finally leave the hospital. It feels like I've been here a long time."

"It always does when you're a patient."

Abby nodded.

"Okay then, well I shall be off to see my next patient. He was involved in a car crash and keeps having nightmares."

"That doesn't sound good." Abby said.

"Yeah he's in a bad way but I think he'll pull through. I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure bye for now."

Abby sat in her bed feeling happy with herself.

Carter came into the room where Abby was sitting in bed having her lunch. He had a smile on his face.

"Guess what Abby those men who attacked you they've been caught."

Abby's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep they're were caught and have a life sentence in prison. You're safe now."

Abby looked at Carter and burst into tears.

"Abby, Sweetie what's wrong?"

Carter was immediately over to Abby's side.

"I'm just so happy they won't ever get me anymore…but I worry about who else is out there. I worry who else might get me. I don't want to have more nightmares."

"Oh Abby its okay. No-one's going to hurt you now I'm here. Next time you see Kim I want you to talk to her about this alright?"

Abby nodded.

"Good. You need to open your feeling to her more."

"Kim said I will be going home in a week. Is this true?"

"Yep. The test performed on you have all come back negative so its just your emotional state we have to work on."

"Great!" Abby said, smiling from ear to ear.

A week later Abby was discharged from the hospital. All her stitches were out but she was still on her medication for her emotional state. The next day Carter got up and found the bathroom door locked and Abby crying inside…

**__**

AN: No I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been ill and am adjusting to new medication. I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be soon if I feel up to writing.


End file.
